


The Ballad Of Principal Scudworth

by orphan_account



Category: Clone High
Genre: Other, Song Lyrics, Song: The Ballad Of Sara Berry, Songfic, depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Song fic, song used is The Ballad of Sara Berry from 35mm.
Kudos: 5





	The Ballad Of Principal Scudworth

Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh!

  
Down on your knees before the King.

  
Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh!

  
Down on your knees before the King.

Cinnamon Scudworth was a popular bitch. (Mm-hmm.)

  
Hot bod, hot boy, cheer captain, plus he was rich. (Oh, yeah.)

  
That boy had everything till hiccup and hitch:

  
John Stamos lost a leg in a wreck. (Am—pu—ta—ted)

The nominations for Prom Royalty came (Uh-huh.)

  
Our Cinnamon's Principal Year, and King was his claim— (Uh, duh.)

  
Till gossip stirred the student body would name

  
John Stamos, King of the Prom. (Pi—ty—vote)

"Scudworth, " her father said, "Life is a Prom.

  
I know you won't disappoint me and Mom...?"

You taste the silver, Cinnamon! You taste the crown.

  
You thirst for blood from the roses in hand.

  
You spoil for sash and scepter, music to dance,

  
As they crown you King of High School Land.

So obsessed, our Cinnamon near lost his mind.

  
To life un-Prom-related, Cinnamon was blind;

  
He shoved his squad, his clique and boyfriend behind—

  
Still one-leg John held to the lead. (Poor, poor Stamos)

Soon Cinnamon’s sanity was hung by a thread,

  
His B.F.F.'s proclaimed him socially dead,

  
Till then, at last, his boyfriend texted and said:

  
"I'm taking Stamos to the senior Prom." (Love, love Stamos)

"Cinnamon, " his father said, "Why be so calm?

  
There's just no future for a Prince at Prom..."

You taste the silver, Cinnamon! You taste the crown.

  
You thirst for blood from the roses in hand.

  
You spoil for sash and scepter, music to dance,

  
As they crown you King of High School Land.

  
Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh!

  
Down on your knees before the King.

  
Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh!

  
Down on your knees before the King.

Some men are rational but Cinnamon was not

  
He stared in mirrors thinking one single thought:

  
There's seven reasons this crown's not good as got—

  
And so the night of Prom, mercy! Thus went his plot:

"P" is for Alexander, drinking poisoned punch.

"R" is for Cleo, dashed on a rock (crunch)

  
"O" is what Abe said when Cinnamon bludgeoned his brains

  
And "M" is Joan’s marinated remains.

  
But! But!

"Q" is for Gandhi, quiet, drowned in the pool.

"U" is for JFK’s pieces spread round the school

  
But "E's" are for the easy way in five minutes tops

  
A one-legg'd star can bring an "N" for end by calling the cops.

You got your silver Cinnamon, you got your crown

You got their blood on your roses in hand

  
You donned the sash and scepter, doing a dance,

  
As you crowned you King of High School Land!

Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh!

  
God save the King...

  
Down on your knees before the King.

God save the King.

  
Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh!

  
The King of High School Land.

  
Down on your knees before the King.

  
The King of High School Land.

They wrapped your wrists in silver, they took your crown

  
As they washed your bloody fingers and hands.

  
Into a tight straitjacket, small padded cell,

  
As you screamed, "I'm King of High School Land!"

  
At least in your head, you're King of High School Land

  
Pity the dead! You're King of High School Land.

  
(Check Cinnamon, Choose Cinnamon, Vote for Principal Scudworth.)  
(Check Cinnamon, Choose Cinnamon, Vote for Principal Scudworth.)


End file.
